Pssh Posh
by princessg101
Summary: The team is not so pleasantly surprised to meet Fran's mom especially since she is forcing her daughter to attend a party she doesn't want to. Will Dom make Fran feel better?


Pssh Posh

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like this. I always liked Fran's character and I wanted to give her another side. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

"You're joking!"

"Am not!"

"Oh you so are!"

"No really, I didn't eat jellybeans until high school," Fran nodded with a grin. She and Dom had gone to pick up lunch for the team since they were all working together to renovate JKP. How and why they got on to the topic of different candies, she wasn't completely sure. But that was one of the many things she loved about being with the rhino ranger, he made any conversation fun and lively no matter how random or silly.

Dom was currently staring at her like she had grown a second head, "How could you go so long without eating jellybeans?"

As they reached the front door of the pizzeria, Fran wryly thought of the true answer to that question and had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. But rather than bring down the moment she said, "I was different."

"I'll say," Dom held the door open for her.

They went upstairs and set the Chinese food on the counter. She called out, "Guys! Food!" There was immediately sound of feet and the rangers appeared, paint blotches on random spots.

"Thank god, I'm so hungry!" Casey moaned. "I seriously think I could eat a horse." He grabbed two wings from the box and took huge bites out of them.

"Easy there tiger, leave some for us." Theo quipped.

"Thanks again for buying Fran," Lily smiled while pulling out the plates.

"No problem," Fran smiled.

"You certainly got enough to feed an army," RJ noted. "That should cover us for at least today."

"I can get more tomorrow," Fran shrugged.

"You know Fran," Theo said through a mouthful of fried rice, "you've bought food for us almost every day for the last week."

"Yeah so?"

"Well how can you afford it?" Theo swallowed thickly. "This can't be cheap."

"It's not," Dom shot Fran a look, "I was there."

"I wouldn't want to put you in the red Fran," RJ said concerned.

"Guys relax, I've got it covered," Fran tried to assure them although they didn't look convinced. But before they could argue, someone knocked sharply at the door.

"We put the sign up didn't we?" Lily asked.

"Yeah we did," RJ confirmed, "I'll go see who it is." He went down and the team was very quiet, listening for anything. There was the sound of footsteps and clicking heels on the stairs and RJ came back up with a severe looking woman. She wore crisp, obviously expensive, business suit and held a PDA in one hand and designer clutch in the other.

"Uh Fran, you have a visitor." RJ announced awkwardly.

The woman looked up and gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Francine sweetheart."

"Mother," Fran greeted stiffly. "Guys, this is my mom Georgina Tristan." The others' jaws dropped partly because their friend's voice, normally sweet and breathy, had taken on a cold and formal tone and partly because Fran had never mentioned her family before. They did notice the small similarities between Fran and this woman. Both had the same hair and eye colour and similar builds. Fran continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak to you obviously," Georgina said haughtily, "Why else would I come to this place?" The team didn't like the way she said that but Fran gave them a look and they stayed silent.

"You could've called," Fran pursed her lips. Her mother hadn't been there five minutes and she was already insulting people.

"I did try to reach you at your apartment dear but your phone rang out," her mother's voice lacked all concern, simply annoyance.

"How much you want to bet Fran let it ring?" Casey whispered and the others nodded fervently. Fran heard and her lips twitched that was exactly what she did.

She took a calming breath, "I can't imagine what you would need of me. I already told you I have no intention to attend the gala."

"Francine, love, you must come. You gave me your word that you would," Georgina reminded her daughter.

Fran crossed her arms, "I said I would attend _a_ party mother, I never specified."

"Well I am," her mother snapped. "This is largest event of the year and I expect you to be there. Is that clear?"

"I am not a child Mother, you don't get to just waltz in here and order me around." Fran was seething.

"I never." Georgina declared imperiously, "I have raised you Francine, provided you with everything you could ever want. I will never understand how you could defy me like this."

"And I will never understand why you torture me like this," Fran shot back, "You know I hate every single second of those parties, hate those stupid social butterflies that I was forced to grow up with and still you demand I go every year."

"Is it too much to ask for one night out of a whole year?" Mrs. Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"No, if it was for a family event or something like it I wouldn't object," Fran responded. "The gala however is what it is every year. A ridiculous party in which you try to land more potential business deals while I stand there being ridiculed by Veronica," she said the name with such venom the others wouldn't have believed possible for Fran, "and her pack of idiotic friends over why I'm not married yet."

"Well dear, perhaps tonight you might meet that someone special."

Fran snorted, "I highly doubt it. But if it will please you, fine mother I'll come." Waste of a perfectly good evening, she thought despondently.

"Excellent," her mother said briskly, "I'll have the dress brought over here then shall I? Say around 4? The limo will pick you up at 7. No glasses, some make-up wouldn't hurt, and please dear do something with your hair." She said all this while walking away, down the stairs.

"Nice to see you too Mother," she griped with the team alternating between gawking at the stairs and her. "I don't suppose there is any way I could convince you to drop this?"

"No, Fran why didn't you tell us your mom is one of the biggest businesswomen in this city?" RJ asked dumbfounded.

"Did you happen to open your eyes just now, she's not exactly the maternal sort. Look, all I ever wanted to be was normal. Go to school, hang out with friends, eat junk food, but no not with my mother. Everything was 'high society' this and 'social expectations' that. I hated it. That's why I moved out after I graduated college, although mother wouldn't let me go unless I took this heaping sum of money and bought an upscale loft in 'the better sounding' part of the city."

"So that's why you can afford spreads like this," Casey gestured to the Chinese food.

"I much prefer living off the money I make here so the rest just sits in the bank," Fran shrugged. "Might as well put it to good use."

"Does your mom know you work here?" Theo inquired.

"Oh she knows, thankfully none of her 'friends' come to places like this. She did make me swear I wouldn't allow myself to be seen by anyone she knows while in uniform."

"Hey I designed those, I think they're quite stylish," RJ pouted.

"They're beautiful RJ," Dom patted his friend's back.

"Speaking of which, Lily do you think you can do my hair for tonight? And make-up?" Fran looked the cheetah imploringly, the last thing she wanted to do was leave early for a salon.

"Yeah sure, no problem. I wonder what kind of dress your mom is going to send."

"Some attention-grabbing, overpriced number I'm sure," Fran rolled her eyes.

"Helping you meet that 'someone special' I assume," was it just her imagination or did Dom look upset as he said that.

"Trust me there will be no 'someone special's there for me, I hate those guys, I know them all," okay now she was sure it wasn't her imagination, Dom just smiled to himself. She looked around and saw Lily regarding him with similar confusion, the girl cut a glance to Fran and smirked. Not sure what to make of that, Fran went back to eating. A couple hours later, Fran was standing in Lily's room while she ripped the garment bag off a white, strapless dress. At least her mother knew her well enough to not go too overboard with design because the daring neckline and skin-tight fit were definitely enough. Call her a brat but Fran really didn't care much for it, Lily on the otherhand…

"Is that Dior?" her eyes wide like she was staring at a masterpiece.

"Probably, my mom is fond of his designs." She twirled the dress on the hanger, "it's yours after tonight."

"I'll take good care of it," Lily swore and Fran giggled.

"I'm sure you will," Fran put the dress on the bed and resignedly began to strip.

"Wait till Dom sees you this," Lily winked.

"Oh come on Dom is not interested in me," Fran withheld her interest in Dom of course.

"Okay 'not interested' guys would not care if you found anyone at this gala tonight but clearly Dom does," Lily pointed out.

"Yes but that could be the friendly type of caring, he wants to see me with a nice guy not some rich snob," Fran started to put on the dress.

Lily snorted, "Dom was jealous, I know you saw it. If he wasn't the white ranger he'd be the green one." The two worked together on the zip and adjusting the dress just right on her frame.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fran lied through her teeth. She took a seat in front of Lily's dresser and undid her pigtails.

"Yeah sure," Lily said skeptically stepping up behind her. It took them a couple before they were done and satisfied with Fran's look. Her hair fell in soft curls and as per her mother's request she put on her seldom used contacts. They had decided on some shimmery eye make-up that her eyes pop and lip gloss to continue the shiny effect. Her shoes were strappy set of stilettos with rhinestones. Finally the pearl bracelet and earrings her mother had also sent were on and she was set.

"How do I look?" Fran asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Like a total socialite," Lily admitted.

"Perfect," she replied sourly dropping the fake demeanour. She checked out the window, "the limo is here, might as well get this over with." The two girls grimaced at each other and went downstairs to main eating area where all the boys had congregated. Fran hid a smile when Lily nudged her in time to see Dom's jaw drop as she came in. "Well guys? What do you think?"

"Fran you look amazing," Theo said awed.

"Beautiful Fran," Casey said warmly.

"Perfectly picturesque," RJ added his out-there voice.

"Yeah," Dom squeaked before coughing and clearing his throat, "pretty." Everyone looked at him for a moment before a honking caught their attention.

"I should go," Fran checked her clutch to make sure she had everything.

"Well try and have fun Fran," Lily pulled her friend into a hug.

"Yeah we'll see, see you later," she waved to others and hurried out the door. Although she did manage to hear Lily say, "Dom pick your jaw up already she's gone." Fran giggled all the way to the limo.

Fran was able to make her getaway at eleven but that still meant hours of time for her 'old friends' to grate her nerves – sorry she meant _catch up with her_. Well excuse her if she didn't feel the need to marry some jerk who ties their sweater around their neck for absolutely no reason and talks with that annoying posh accent. She swore it sounded like they had something stuck up their noses. Veronica was on like her third child, mind she wasn't even the one looking after the kids – nanny to the rescue – yet she somehow thought that gave her the right to judge other people's lives. Then that ass Jeffrey Stephens had nerve to imply that she was too cold. Well sor-ry if she didn't find herself attracted the man whose hair had so much gel that some actually dripped on to his suit jacket.

"Where are ya headin' miss?" The driver asked breaking her reverie.

"Ummm," Fran really did not want to go back to the loft, "Take me back to Jungle Karma Pizza." They others wouldn't mind, she frequently stayed over. She had some clothes there and RJ gave her a key ages ago. They arrived at the pizzeria and Fran tipped her driver before heading in, through the dark kitchen, and up to the loft. She kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed and went straight to the sink to wash her make-up off. Thank god she was near-sighted, she could take off the contacts without needing her glasses. Not feeling tired, she plopped down in RJ chair and turned on the TV, keeping it on a quiet volume and settled in for a night of channel surfing.

"Fran?" Fran looked to the side and saw Dom in a t-shirt and sweats.

"Hey did I wake you?" Fran twisted her seat to face him properly.

"No I was up," Dom settled into the chair with her, she cuddled at his side. "How come you're here?"

"Didn't want to go home right now," Fran muttered. "Bad night."

"I'm taking the gala wasn't that much fun," Dom guessed.

"No," Fran frowned, "I wish you could have gone with me. You make everything fun."

Dom huffed once, "Good to know. So no 'special someone's?"

Fran smiled with tracing designs on his shirt, "Nope."

"They don't deserve you anyway."

Fran raised an eyebrow, "Then who do I deserve?"

"Oh I don't know. Someone who likes to read like you do, someone who is brave, sweet, dashing," Fran laughed and got up on her elbow to hover over him. Dom grinned crookedly and continued, "Someone who could make anything and everything fun for you."

"That does sound nice, got any suggestions there white ranger?" she tenderly rubbed his face.

Dom pushed her hair and cupped her neck, "I got a good one," he said while pulling her down.

"Do tell," Fran managed get out before Dom kissed her. Books did not do that first kiss justice, it felt so completely right like fitting together to puzzle pieces. Fran giggled when Dom flipped them over and they carried on oblivious to Lily standing in the hallway watching the scene giddy with excitement.

Just then RJ showed rubbed his head, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lily whispered back.

RJ's eyes adjusted and he took in the scene, "Oh, well that is good for them, I am just going – hey wait a second THAT'S MY CHAIR!" Lily's cheetah reflexes were quick enough to catch the cook before he could interrupt. "They are defiling my chair!"

"No they are not," Lily panted in effort to keep him back. "It's just kissing."

"It's desecration!" RJ declared.

Lily levelled the wolf a look, "then don't you think it's already been defiled – desecrated – whatever?"

RJ stopped struggling, "Not the same."

"Sure it isn't. Let's go back to bed," she hauled the jungle master towards the rooms as he stared at his chair with a devastated expression. Fran was going to pay for it to be cleaned…


End file.
